Swimming Passion (ONESHOT EDITION)
by reimrch
Summary: Being a sister of a national swimming athlete is not easy for Karin! There are so many demands from people around her! (With OC made by myself)


**Fanfic of FREE! Iwatobi High School Swimming Club**

**Characters: All main characters and original character (Sanada Karin)**

**This is my first fanfic, so reviews are very welcome!**

**Being a sister of a national swimming athlete is not easy for Karin! There are so many demands from people around her!**

* * *

"Come on! You can do better than that! Move those legs and arms! Come on, Karin!" my big sister, Sakura shouted from the pool side.

I pulled out all my last energy.

_This is the final lap, _I thought.

I swam as fast as I could, with all my stamina left, and I finally hit that wall with my hand.

"Two minutes and 17 seconds, it's OK. You're fast, but it's like you're passionless, that's why. Where's the old of you? You were fast –and passionate- in the past, you could finish 2 laps in less than a minute!" my sister gave me another lecture.

"Until that happened…" I muttered and hoped my sister didn't hear that.

But she had a very good hearing. "What? That moment when you broke your left leg? It's like 3 years ago! Accidents happen, even in swimming pool!" there she came with another lecture again.

She threw a towel to me. "Go take a bath, mom's plane is going to arrive in 2 hours, we must go to the airport soon."

_What? Great! Today is the last day of summer! Everyone is enjoying it, but me? Endless swimming practice! Thanks to my big sister who is a national swimming athlete!_

_Why should I practice swimming like this? Why? It's not that I hate it, it's just, I see it in different way now…_

I loved swimming, more than anything I could love, it was my passion. Until I broke my left leg during the swimming competition. It was so damn embarrassing! Not only I lost the competition, I had to walk like a doofus for almost 6 months. From that time, swimming isn't my passion again… But still, I couldn't find anything to replace it! Drawing, writing, basketball, I've tried them all, but…

After taking a bath, I rushed to my bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, quickly wore it, also, not to forget my phone.

"Karin, what are you doing? Be quick! We need to arrive as soon as possible!" my sister shouted from the hall.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I shouted too.

My sister got in the car first, and a minute later, I had sat down next to the driver's seat.

"Are you going to dress up like that? You look like a 13 years old teenager." My sister commented.

"So what? Who cares about other people?" I replied casually and put my headset on. I started playing my favorite song.

_…_

_The gap between pleasure and emotional theory;_

_Voice that looks in _

_I disappeared so I'm distracted, so time turns_

_I don't do demands and interference_

_There's no meaning of them coming here_

_Just one moment trip;_

_To my own world_

_…_

(Megurine Luka- ALONE)

_How lonely I am here… I want to make my own world…_

I was staring at people outside who passed by while listening to my favorite song until…

"Karin! Hello? We have arrived at the airport, are you going to stay here forever?" my sister waved in front of my face and pulled my headset off.

"What's your problem? Okay, okay, I know!" I sighed.

"We've been waiting for an hour! Where is mom?" It was getting boring.

"I don't know, maybe there's a delay?" my sister replied, but I could see that she was bored too.

_"Attention… Attention…_

_An international flight number 0565 from Ottawa to Tokyo has landed"_

"Do you think it is mom's flight?" I asked.

"Maybe." My sister answered casually.

Ten minutes later, a middle-aged woman waved to me and my sister.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! Karin-chan! Long time no see you, what a busy work in Canada!" Mom smiled to us.

"Hi, Mom! You look so young, as usual." my sister smiled too.

After a little chit chat at the airport, three of us went home, and at the car, mom was talking non-stop about her life in Canada. She said she missed Japan so much, and she wouldn't come back to Canada for around 2 months. Great! Glad I had someone at home, because my sister had to go back to her dorm the next day.

"So, Karin-chan, you will start your days in new high school tomorrow, right? And I read from your email you are studying in Iwatobi High School." I didn't know what made my mom really care about my high school.

"Yeah! I heard it's a good school, so why don't I try to study there?" I answered as short as I can.

We finally arrived at home after an hour driving from Tokyo.

"Ah… Our house, how I missed this so much…" But suddenly, mom's expression turned out to be sad, and I wasn't surprised. All memories about dad who died 2 years ago made my mom burst into tears.

"Mom, calm down, okay, no need to cry, even though dad isn't here anymore, but we're always here for mom." My sister tried to calm mom down.

"I am going to make some tea for us." I couldn't stand for this anymore.

_Well, so this is how my summer is going to end…_

The next morning, I got up pretty early and I couldn't go back to sleep! So I went out to our swimming pool in the backyard with my swimming suit. I started jumping off and swimming freestyle.

_This water… This water has got my energy back… It's like calling my passion to come back…_

"See? There is actually a passion in yourself." I was surprised, I saw my sister standing at the door.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"For about 15 minutes? Look, I won't torture you with the daily swimming training anymore, but you have to promise that you will practice by yourself, get it?!"

"If I want and if I have time!" I shouted from the middle of the pool.

"Let's see then. I'm counting on you! Anyway, I heard Iwatobi, the school you're going has a swimming club, why don't you join it?" Really? I had just known.

"I don't know and I'm not thinking of joining swimming clubs anymore!" I took off my goggles and got out from the pool.

"Liar! I could see you want to, but you're afraid! Well, I have to pack soon, I'm leaving at 8, good luck with your high school!" My sister went inside while I was drying myself.

_A swimming club, should I join it? It's like taking back my own choice…_

It took about 15 minutes for me to get ready. When I went downstairs and was about to prepare a quick breakfast –just like what I always did-, I saw my mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked and leaned on the pantry.

"Cooking! What do you think I can do at the kitchen except cooking?" I didn't know my mom could say a sarcastic saying.

"Here, you have to arrive at school early!" Mom handed me my breakfast.

After having mom-made breakfast –which was pretty good- I went out and started walking to school.

I arrived at the school gate right 10 minutes before the bell rang, I headed to the Teachers' Room, trying to find my home teacher.

"Excuse me." I tried to be as calm as I can. Some teachers turned to me.

A young-looked woman came to me and spoke with a high-pitched voice.

"You must be Sanada Karin, a transfer student from Tokyo. You are in the second year, aren't you? I'm Amakata Miho, I will be your home teacher from now, and I teach classic literature. Welcome to Iwatobi High School. And oh my, your sister is a national swimming athlete, isn't she?" I nodded. She looked at her watch for a second and spoke again. "Ah, you should go to your class soon, your class is 2-1. The bell will ring in 5 minutes. See you in my class! Ah! I forgot something, your seat will be in the second row from the last, next to the window." And she left me at the door.

I walked through the hallway, trying to find my locker, and I finally found it. I put my bag and lunch inside and locked it.

_Now, I just need to find my class_, I thought.

It wasn't really hard to find, though.

The classroom has been filled with some students, chatting in groups, no one really noticed my coming as a transfer student, well, I didn't need an attention!

I took my seat as my teacher said, and looked out of the window.

So that must be the swimming pool. Do they still open the registration…? … What the hell am I thinking?! I have promised I would never join swimming clubs anymore!

A minute before the bell rang. "That was close!" a green-haired boy ran inside the classroom, followed by a black-haired boy. "I didn't ask you to wait me, right?" the black-haired boy said with a flat tone.

They walked to my direction, the black-haired boy sat down right behind me, and the other sat down next to him.

The bell rang in no time, Amakata-sensei came in and greeted the students.

"Good morning, all! Well, I will start with the presence, but first, we have a transfer student here. Sanada Karin, please come here."

I walked to the front of class, the other students started whispering each other.

_"Oh, she is the sister of national swimming athlete, Sanada Sakura!"_

_"Look at her, she is a little taller than usual Japanese female!"_

_"That must be the result of swimming every day!"_

_"OMG, I'm so jealous, she must be a fast swimmer!"_

"Hello, I'm Sanada Karin, I'm from Tokyo, I studied here when I was in elementary, and it was a girl boarding school. But, I moved to Tokyo and studied there during the first year of high school. I came back again and started study here. Nice to meet you!" I smiled and tried not to be awkward.

The other students replied to me together, as if they were trained to do that, except, that black-haired boy behind my seat. He was just looking outside the window…

I came back to my seat and had a glimpse on him, our eyes met for the first time, but I tried to be as casual as I could and he didn't change his expression either. He was just as emotionless as a robot.

But there's a little thing I can't describe bugging me since that time…

Time went really fast and we kept changing classes until lunch time.

When I was about to take my lunch from my locker, Amakata-sensei came to me. "Karin, do you have time? I need to talk to you. Come on."

She took me to the swimming pool, and when we arrived, I saw those two boys who were almost late that morning.

"I know that I should not force you to join the swimming club, but, we need more people for this club." Amakata-sensei explained.

"And?" I kept asking even I had known where that conversation would go.

"Can you join our school's swimming club? I know you're a good swimmer, just like your sister. Don't you think it will be a benefit for you if you join this club?" said Amakata-sensei.

"Um…"

_What should I do? What decision should I make? My heart keeps forcing me to join this. But my mind does the vice versa._

_"Don't you think it will be a benefit for you…?" Amakata-sensei's words keep running in my mind._

"So how is it?" Amakata-sensei woke me up from my deep thought.

"Err… I think it is okay, but I didn't bring my swimming suit today." I answered.

"It's okay, you don't need to practice today, instead of that, why don't we have some introduction during the club meeting? I'm Makoto Tachibana, you can call me Makoto, I'm the captain here." so the green-haired guy was Makoto.

"Ah… I see… Just call me Karin, then." I smiled to him.

"And this bored-faced guy is called Haruka Nanase, just call him Haru-chan! He's the vice-captain here." Makoto smiled while was pointing to the black-haired guy.

"You can call me anything, but just don't call me Haru-chan. Period." Haruka frowned.

"Okay, enough for the short introduction now, aren't you going to have lunch, Karin?" Amakata-sensei ended the introduction.

"You can have lunch with us, at the rooftop, we should ask Nagisa and Rei! Come on!" I didn't know why Makoto became so energetic.

So I followed them to the rooftop, and when we arrived at the rooftop, a yellow-haired and pink-eyed boy waved to us.

"Makoto-chan! Haru-chan!" he smiled widely.

Haruka rolled his eyes and Makoto waved back to him.

"Who is she?" the yellow-haired boy pointed to me.

"She's our new swimming club member, Sanada Karin." Makoto explained.

"Whoa! So Sanada Sakura has a sister! Can I call you Karin-chan? I'm Hazuki Nagisa, you can call me Nagisa-chan. I'm a first year student." Nagisa introduced himself.

"Um…"

"Please?"

"Um… Okay, whatever you want…" I answered.

"Where's Rei?" Makoto asked.

"He's right there!" Nagisa pointed to a blue-haired boy who was reading a book at the corner of the rooftop.

"Well, let's have lunch there."

Rei introduced himself to me too, he was actually a first year student too, and we had lunch together, it was fun to talk to them, we were talking random things, Rei told us a very funny joke. But I noticed that there was a person who didn't get involved in the conversation really often. He just ate his lunch in silence.

"I feel so full now!" Nagisa stretched.

"I had fun talking to you guys. We should eat together more often." Makoto agreed with Nagisa.

"See you at the club assembly!"

So we were back to our own classes, and as time passed, the school was finally over.

I left my class pretty early and rushed to the swimming pool. But when I got there, Haruka was there too, standing on the pool side.

"Haruka, you're so ear—"I stopped my sentence when Haruka suddenly took off his uniform shirt and pants.

_I swear I almost screamed._

But fortunately, Makoto stopped me from screaming.

"Karin, no need to scream, Haru-chan always wears swimming trunks every time, so he won't need to change first if he wants to swim." explained him.

And I saw the most beautiful jump I had ever seen.

Haruka swam from the one to the other side of the pool, back and forth, using _freestyle._

"His best style is _freestyle_, what is yours, Karin?" Makoto asked while we were watching Haruka swimming.

"Err… I'm best at _freestyle_." I replied.

Just right after I answered, Nagisa and Rei came.

"Hi, Makoto-chan, Karin-chan! Hey, Haru-chan is swimming!"

Haruka finally got out of the pool. And I couldn't resist of admiring those muscles (I wasn't surprised, though).

I didn't realize if I was watching Haruka like an idiot until Makoto called my name.

"Karin, what are you daydreaming?"

"Um… Nothing." I had another short eye contact with Haruka again.

"We should test her next week." said Haruka when he came to my direction and stopped right in front of my nose.

"I'm not afraid of it and I won't disappoint you!" that sentence had come out from my mouth before I knew it.

_What should I do now? Am I an idiot? Am I that fool? How brave am I saying such that thing? Now, there is no way back, I have to prove myself to them, especially to him…_

**Swimming Passion (Oneshot Edition) End**

* * *

**Hello, you've just read my very first fanfic! I'm wondering if I'm going to make this as a series, well, perhaps, there are some many ideas plopping in my mind, seriously! I'm waiting for your reviews and ratings! Thanks for reading...**


End file.
